User talk:SFH
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! } |Thanks for }! }} You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! The Paradox 21:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Templates and stubs Saw your edit summary on Green Lantern: Rebirth Vol 1 1‎. I'm passingly familiar with the various stubs and such. Was there something in particular for which you were looking? Responding here is fine. The Paradox 22:37, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I actually found what I needed (specifically, the comics templates such as behind the scenes, cameos, etc), but thanks for the offer. -- SFH 22:58, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Green Lantern: Rebirth Hey, sorry about the mix-up with your synopsis. I'm on a crappy slow laptop, and I was spiffing up the page a little bit and it didn't catch the edit conflict. You're actually doing really good work, and I'm glad to see somebody taking such a detailed hand to this. Anyway, I know what a pain it can be to find good cover scans, so I took the liberty of uploading some covers Here. Oh... never mind, you appear to already have found them. Anyway, if you're looking for a good cover source in the future I would recommend the Grand Comics Database. Keep up the nice stuff. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:41, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip. -- SFH 00:00, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for keeping up with Dcon92 and Dcon95's fan fiction additions. I went ahead and moved his stuff to the DC Fan Fiction Wiki, and left him a message. Keep up the great work! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:45, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Star Wars images Nice catch on some recent image uploads. Since you seem to be familiar with such things, would it be too much trouble to look through and see if anything else doesn't belong? You can either mention it here, on the image talk page, or simply tag them for deletion with the template. Thanks for helping keep the Project on topic! The Paradox 20:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :As far as I could tell, only the Celestis image he had uploaded was the only one that didn't belong. The others were legit work, identified as fan art, or were unfamiliar to me. -- SFH 20:46, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Excellent. Thank you very much. The Paradox 21:17, 1 November 2008 (UTC) New Earth I saw your addition regarding the Lantern Corps. Do you think we should use this entry for the Universe of New Earth, as opposed to just the planet Earth? I could go either way on that. Roygbiv666 23:52, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Right now, the article Earth as it stands is a disambiguation page, so I think that we should probably keep it on New Earth for now as it is more suited for general history. -- SFH 23:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant that the page New Earth is about the Universe, not just the planet? Is that how you think we should approach it? ::Roygbiv666 00:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I do think that it would be good to record what happened in the universe in general. And like Hal Jordan said, "But for some damn reason, it's always a magnet for extraterrestrial trouble." So for the most part, it would still be documenting what happened on Earth as opposed to what happens out in the Universe. :::Sounds reasonable. The text would state whether it's applicable to Earth of the Universe at large anyway. :::Roygbiv666 00:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) New Earth History Thanks for adding all the great info to this, it's starting to become comprehensive. Roygbiv666 13:45, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Technically, the Crisis on Infinite Earths didn't happen in the New Earth dimension, it happened in the old Multiverse. I think that should be removed from the entry and maybe put in some of the Pre-Crisis universe entries. :Roygbiv666 13:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Various references have been made to the Crisis in New Earth, among them Batman Justice League of America # 1, noting how Red Tornado was grabbed during both Crises. And Superman said that Superboy-Prime helped him to save the multiverse in . So something like the Crisis happened in New Earth. -- SFH 17:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::The official post-COIE version of history used to be that a Crisis had happened, but it "merely" involved repulsing an invasion from the Antimatter Universe by the Anti-Monitor and didn't involve multiple parallel universes. That preserved many of the changes wrought by COIE, most notably the death of Barry Allen, but permitted inclusion in the New Earth, single universe timeline. I'm not sure what the official version is now that a previous Multiverse is known by some to have existed. In any case, I think that some form of Crisis is still known to have happened. The Paradox 20:48, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but technically, the COIE happened in the old Multiverse in, let's say, 1985. The universe/multiverse was "reset" at the Big Bang. In that new timeline, there was some kind of Crisis (that both the writers and characters are pretty vague on), but it didn't involved a multiverse, cause there tweren't one. now, some characters "remember" the original COIE somehow, but it still didn't happen in "New Earth"'s Universe. Stupid reboots. Personally, I think the COIE reference should be removed from the New Earth entry, and maybe a more generic "Crisis" write-up could be placed in its stead. ::::Roygbiv666 21:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Like this: Welcome part 2 Just thought I'd acknowledge your recent promotion to a bluelink... ;) The Paradox 01:01, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. -- SFH 01:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Quality Assessment Announcing the brand-new Quality Assessment project page! It only covers comic issues at the moment, but look on it as an opportunity for rapid growth. Courtesy of User:Brian Kurtz. The Paradox 21:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Faces of Evil Hey, you seem to be like the go-to-guy around here for Green Lantern information, and I was wondering, do you know who that guy on the cover of GLC #32 is? I don't even know which color is which, let alone who the other Lanterns are, but now that they actually have a cover for that issue online instead of just that weird half-done sketch of Mongul, it's about time we updated the FoE entry. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:54, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Kryb the baby snatcher. Which is odd, because the original intention had been Mongul II. -- SFH 16:49, 7 January 2009 (UTC) hay have you ever herd of DC COMICS Lobo Forums You should try checking out the forums sometime, we just got them fixed (they've been down for awhile). As a major contributor and a valuable member of the community, it's a good way to meet and discuss things with other editors. Just a heads up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:31, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hi SFH I was wondering if you could help me out with a question I have about Green Lantern's Sciencell on Oa. My question is do you know or have a list of Current and Former Members of Prisioners of Sciencell on Oa? I know your a Green Lantern fan and I was hoping you could help me out I know some people who been prisoners of Sciencell on Oa like Sinestro, Vice, Lyssa Drak, Evil Star, Igneous Man, Grayven, and Alexander Nero. However I was hoping for an official list of Current and Former Members of Prisioners of Sciencell on Oa. Also I was hoping if you knew a updated and full history on the location because I thought this information would help update a key Green Lantern page that is need to be updated. I would update it myself but I wanted to try to find official information but I didn't know were to look. Well talk to you later and I hope you can help me out with my question because I know your a big Green Lantern fan and I'm as well I'm just real interest in this important Green Lantern location of Sciencell on Oa. From Rod12